The Deepest Cut
by TheAutisticDuo
Summary: This story follows Rayven, one of the few girls chosen to be a warboy and her struggle with depression as he tries to fit in with the rest of Citadel. (first fanfiction pls dont post hate comments im sensitive)
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note: hey guiss this is my 1st serious fanfic so pls no hate comments k? I actully tried on this one an im planning on continuing it like a novel. Thanks leave what u thought in the review section but pls PLS no hate comments i dont take criticism very well knthnx enjoy X3 )

Chapter 1: The Legacy

My name is Rayven Hart, but they call me the Acidbath Princess of the Darkness. I'm 16 years old and im a girl warboy. Im also a vampire and im goth. While the other warboys believed in immortal Joe's religon, I believe in satanism. My world is pain and suffering, but i love it because im a sadist.  
I wake up and sit on my bed. The sheets are black like my soul. I put on my black combat boots and black leather punk goth clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I was already pale enough so i didnt need to put warboy powder on. I covered my finger in black car grease and wiped it across my face,kind of like Dahvie Vanity's make up from BOTDF. I looked down at the car grease on my fingers, black like my hair, and my soul. My outfit today was black combat boots black leather pants and a red shirt with a skull on it. I also had rubber bands of my favorite emo bands like BVB, MCR, GC, and BOTDF to hide my self harm scars from the other warboys because im scared they'll judge me. I alredy was an outcast. But i did have a few good friends.

I walked out of my room (I had my own room because everyone else was a boy and that would make them pervs if we slept in the same room) and met up with Azer, a warboy who was also goth but he wasnt a vampire which kind of made him a poser. But he was still better than those preppy fucks. His eyes were blue and he had make up like BOTDF and he had tattoos of pentagrams and song lyrics. He was really hot.  
"Hey." He said. His voice was kind of like Gerard Way.

"Hey." I said.  
I can tell Azer was nervouse as he walked beside me to go eat. We both grabbed a bowl of Dinki-Di dog food because that was the only thing to eat in Citadel. I ate mine with blood and Azer tried his with blood too but he threw up because he isnt a vampire so he cant eat blood.  
"No one gets me here." Azer said as he looked down at his bowl of dog food. "Everyone in Citadel is preppy and only cares about cars. I dont have anything in common with any warboy here. They dont care about Good Charlotte or My Chemical Romance."  
"I fucking love Good Charlotte and MCR!" I exclaimed. The other warboys who were preps gave me a weird look and I put my middle finger up at them.  
Azer looked at me as if he had a big crush on me, "Im so glad I can relate to at least someone in Citadel."  
Suddenly, another girl warboy named Vandetta Darkness came up to us. She was really pretty with long black hair with red streaks in it and she kind of looked like Amy Lee. She had punk goth clothes, like a black leather dress with red lacing and combat boots and black fishnets. She was an emo goddess.  
"I came to remind you guys that Warped Tour is here and they're gonna be playing BVB, MCR, GC and BOTDF there. You're all still coming, right?"  
"Of-fucking-course I am!" I screamed. The prep warboys looked at us and all three of us stuck our middle fingers at them as if we were united outcasts.  
"Good! It'll be so much fun." Vandetta sat down beside me, her BVB armband pulled back by the table and her self harm scars visible and still fresh, "Let's all go outside and smoke and listen to BVB to get ready for Warped Tour." She suggested.  
"Yes we fucking should!" I shouted.  
All three of us walked outside.

Vandetta always had the best ideas. She was so much fun to be around and having her walk in front of me with her thin waist and thigh gap turned me on (I'm bi). I wished I could be as fun and hot as her.

We all stood outside of Citadel, smoking cigarettes and drugs as we listened to BVB.

"THE LEGACY, BORN FROM A DREAM, ON LEATHER WINGS, ROSE FROM THE STREETS, WITH OUR HANDS ON DESTINY." Sang Andy Beirsack.  
"Oh my god Andy Beirsack is so hot." Azer pointed out (He was bi too)  
"He so fucking is!" I shouted.

Vandetta pulled her cigarette from her mouth and blew smoke rings into the air. They looked really cool and gothic as the smoke blew from her blood red lips. Suddenly, Immortan Joe began talking from his microphone podium cave thingie above them. Me, Azer and Vandetta watched as the Wretched walked over to the water pipes, holding their bowls up for water.  
"It is by my hand that you will rise from the ashes of this world!" Immortan Joe shouted as he put his hands on the water levers.  
I rolled my eyes at him, "What a fucking prep." Immortan Joe was so fucking preppy. I hated his dumb blonde face and so did Vandetta and Azer.

Me and Vandetta andAzer smirked as Immortan Joe turned the water on. Instead of water blood came out and rained over the Wretched. We laughed as Immortan Joe and the Wretched looked confused. Earlier that day we slit our wrists into the water supply so it would run red as a prank, and it worked. (I put in most of the blood because I'm a vampire and I can't die of blood loss)  
Immortan Joe shut off the water, "God damn it! I've been pranked!" He stormed off back into his lair.  
Me, Vandetta and Azer laughed, "What a dumb fucking preppy loser!" Vandetta screamed.  
I threw my finished cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out. Vandetta and Azer looked at me with a strange look. "You done already?" Azer asked.

I looked at him, "You guys smoke for fun. I smoke to die." Then I pulled another cigarette from Vandetta's pack and lit it. It was soon time to go to Warped Tour anyway.

We got into Vandetta's car. It had a black V8 engine and the license plate said 666. Skulls with pentagrams hanged off the sides and the car was painted black with band logos and anarchy signs. We did drugs and listened to Na Na Na by BOTDF as we drove there. We had to roll down the windows because the drug smoke was too thick. The song really lifted our spirits and we let out drug smoke as we drove. Finally we were there and we went instantly to the stage to mosh to Good Charlotte. The music was really good, "Good charlotte is so fucking good!" I screamed over the music and the screaming crowd.

"I fucking know!" Azer answered. Suddenly, our eyes met and with the tone of the music and fucking awesome goth emo atmosphere where everyone was dressed in punk rock clothes and had black hair and tattoos, me and Azer connected. I let out a heavy sigh because I was turned on, "Kiss me you animal!" I ordered then grabbed Azer's face and we maked out. Vandetta laughed at us from the crowd and I stuck my middle finger up at her as a joke. It felt really good. My body got all warm against his. Then, BVB started playing and we moshed some more. They were playing Knives and Pens and the crowd cheered for Andy Beirsack as he did his sexy scream into the microphone.

"Andy Beirsack is really fucking hot!" I exclaimed.  
Azer looked down at his feet and wiped his mouth from when we were making out and I understood why he felt bad, "You look a lot like Andy." I pointed out.  
Azer smiled at me again and we made out some more. After BVB was done we decided to sneak back stage to get autographs. Me and Azer and Vandetta knocked on BVB's trailer door which was all black with their logo all over it and waited patiently. We tried the door after and found it unlocked so we just walked in. (Vandetta said she was friends with BVB and met them before so it was okay). But what I saw in there brought me to tears and I fell onto my knees. Andy Beirsack sat alone on a make up chair as warboys took of his make up and black wig. Blonde hair fell from his wig and he turned in his chair to face us. His eyes were red and his face was fucking pale and preppy.  
Andy Beirsack was...IMMORTAN JOE!

(AN: Thanks 4 reading! Tell me how u liked it pls n thnx NO HATE COMMENTS PLZZ! )


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: k first of all u fucking trolls talking shit about my story it isn't FUCKING bouncy and cheerful SHE IS DEALING WITH DEPRESSION AND SHE'S GOTH AND A SATANIC VAMPIRE U FUCKING IDIOT OK! also thnx 4 all the ppl who gave me good revoiws and thnx 2 my bff Lyba whos GOTH n emo like me 4 being my bff and helping me thro depressed ur in dis story lyba 3 )

Chapter 2: Bewitched

"Immortan Joe! You're Andy Biersack?" I screamed.

"I'm also Dahvie Vanity." Immortan Joe said.

I screamed again and tears came to my eyes. My two heroes turned out to be a stupid prep!

"I know what ur thinking," Immortan Joe said. "I'm not a prep though. But I gotta look like one or they'll kill me if they knew I'm emo and a goth."

I looked up at Joe and I finally understood. Joe 'gets' me. He 'gets' Vandetta and Azer too. Joe was emo and goth like us, but he didn't show it because he's trying to survive in the wasteland just like everyone else. I remembered all those times BVB and BOTDF saved my life. All those times Immortan Joe saved my life and I wasn't so angry anymore. (See is that fucking bouncy and cheerful u dumbass)

"Thank u Joe for saving me-not just me but all my emo friends and all the other emos everywhere else." I said as I was tearing up.

"I live to save lives." Immortan Joe said.

Then Immortan Joe gave us autographs from both Andy Biersack and Dahvie Vanity and we got back into our car and headed back to Citadel.

"We can't tell anyone about this." Vendetta said. "Or they'll kill Immortan Joe which means they'll kill Andy and Dahvie too."

"What do we go?" Asked Azer, "What if Furiosa finds out and then they kill Immortan Joe because Furiosa is a dumb fucking preppy bitch who fucking hates emos and reminds me of this fucking tranny bitch at my school named Morgan!" (FUCK YOU MORGAN STOP SHOWING PEOPLE MY FUCKING DEVIANTART!)

They both noticed that I gone silent and they looked at me sitting in the back seat.

"Rayven? What's wrong?" Said Vendetta.

I sighed, "Did you guys see the way Immortan Joe looked at me? Its like he was scared of hiding the truth about himself. Like he wanted the whole world to know hos secret so he could stop hiding, but he can't because he'd be judged and I-I relate to him."

"What do you mean?" Azer asked, "You have a secret?"

I did have a secret. My parents gave me up to the Citadel because I am transsexual and they didn't support that. (IF YOU'RE AGAINST TRANSSEXUALITY GTFO AND KILL YOURSELF! YOU'RE PART OF THE PROBLEM!) They told me, "If you wanna be a boy, be a warboy" I didn't dress like a boy or call myself one, but I'm transsexual.

"Just the way I became a warboy...I like to keep that memory locked away..." I said quietly.

Azer sighed, "Yeah me too. They took me and killed my family and my brother but he died of cancer later."

Me and Vendetta teared up at Azer's story. Azer looked so sad and he began crying, "I loved my brother so much he was all I had I started cutting and I turned emo after he died I was only 9.

We pulled into Citadel and it was time to go practice with my band Abyss of Darkness and Misery. I walked in with Vendetta (Azer wasn't in the band because he didn't want to be). I was the lead singer and Vendetta back up sung and played base. The Doof Warrior was the lead guitarist (he was emo too) and Slit was playing drums. Slit was emo that's how he got his name. And my bff Eternity Dark'ness (Lyba this is u) who was super pretty with black hair and blue tips and green eyes with a band shirt and black lipstick played the violin she played like Lindsey Sterling but better because she's emo and Lindsey is a fucking dumb prep.

We were singing a cover of Helena by MCR and Azer and Nux were watching and looking at them I realized how fucking hot they both were I love guys with blue eyes like lipid tears of sorrow. I didn't know which one of them was the hottest of course I kissed both of them before that makes it harder to choose. I knew both of them loved me even if Nux was going out with Slit (he's bi).my voice gave out and everyone looked at me funny.

"Rayven are u ok?" Asked Eternity.

I screamed as tears burst from my eyes I ran to my room and slammed the door. Nux followed me and he went in as I was about to slit my wrists he grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Don't do that u could cut too deep and die"

"That's what I fucking want!" I screamed at him and pulled my hand out of his hand , "Why do all the guys have to like me so I can't choose!? Being this pretty is a fucking curse!"

"U love me and Azer?" Asked Nux. "But I'm going out with slut"

"I know and it fucking hurts seeing you and Slit together and knowing you like me but so does Azer I wanna die run me over with a v8!" I shouted.

Then Nux grabbed me and pulled me towards him and we made out. It felt nice to have his lips pressed on mine and he began climbing on top of me when suddenly, "NUX! WHAT THE FUCK!" It was... Slut!


End file.
